Embracing the feeling
by CatchingStar
Summary: Sara let herself go and act with her desire.


_i don't own nothing as you may know already ;)  
slash fic you have being warned!_

Sara left the bathroom after a long and hot shower and found her girlfriend already in pajamas reading her new book rested at the top of the bed. The tiny glasses a little down her nose leaving Catherine's face even more beautiful than already is. The book was one of Sara's last gifts, it wasn't the blond birthday or any other special date, but Sara wanted to give Catherine something to show how happy she truly felt (and still feels) for having such amazing woman at her side. Every day with Catherine is bliss. Of course they still fight every now and than but nothing that makes their loves weaker.

Catherine notices her lover's intense stare and couldn't help by smile, although her eyes were still in the book. Sara's loves is unconditional, more real and powerful than everything she had experienced or expect from her partners and she loves Sara completely. They had start with the wrong foot, but it was past now and the present was a way better.

Sara climbed on the left side of the bed and her hand goes to Catherine's smooth leg, inside the pants.

"Babe", the blond says in a warning tone. "I'm trying to focus on the book sweetie" Sara reaches behind the knee and Catherine bit her lips to stop a moaning from escaping. (She has a lot of sensitive spots and Sara love to use them). Sara takes her hands away and pretends to be o with it.

But how could she stop touching her, when she is madly in love with the blond?

Sara surprises her lover by putting her head between the book and Catherine's body and raising the shirt just a little so she could plant tiny little kisses above the soft belly. Catherine holds her breathe making Sara smiles against her skin.

The book is put on the bedside table along with the glasses and Sara stop to look at the beautiful and so expressive blue eyes. Catherine pulls Sara's head hard for a kiss, a loud moan escape from the brunette's throat. Catherine slides on the bed without separate their lips. She raises her torso only for Sara take the shirt away.

Catherine hands find the lace of the robe that Sara is wearing and opened, only to find a barrier between the rope and Sara's smooth skin. Catherine stops the kiss and look at her lover with confusion written on her face. Sara's mouth goes to the blond neck and up to her ear. She licks all the extension before bit the ear lob, wining a moan in response, and say.

"This is about me making love with you. Not the other way around"

"But…" the brunette raise two fingers on the blond's lips and moves her head side to side. Catherine doesn't like when she can't touch Sara's body during their lovemaking, but Sara knows that if Catherine touch her, she will not be able to continue.

Going back to her task, Sara kisses Catherine's neck and down between her breasts. Catherine's hands go inside the brunette's hair and the blond try to move to one of her nipples but Sara stops hers.

"Ah, ah, be patient and you will be rewarded, rush me and I'm done" Catherine closes her eyes and groans in frustration. What Sara is doing is torture, completely torture. Her core is already pulsing for Sara's, her panties getting wet at each second by. "So, how is gonna be: rush or slow?"

"No rush. I promise."

"Good answer" Sara whispers before pressing her lips hard against Catherine's. The blond part her lips and Sara devours her mouth, making them moan.

Sara licks the right nipple before bit and pushes the little mamma. Catherine's body responds immediately by rising up and Sara pushes her down, involving the nipple with her mouth and sucking it. Catherine moans in delight. After a few minutes, the brunette focus her attention at the other one, playing with the finger first than using her mouth.

Slowly Sara kisses down to stomach, licking Catherine's navel - the second sensitive spot and Catherine has to bit her lips to stop for begging. Sara smiles happy as seeing Catherine is willing to cooperate, another demonstration of love. Catherine raises her hips a few millimeters away from the mattress when Sara motions to take the pants away. Sara eyes glow even more as she looks at the beauty above her.

"You are clearly the most beautiful woman I ever met!" she says above the blond's lips. "so beautiful… so perfect!" Without break the eye contact, Sara lean down to her foot.

"Oh no, no… please…" Catherine says. Before she could move, Sara holds on feet and start kissing the top. When she licks between the fingers Catherine let out a sound that could be a laugh or a moan, either way is an amazing sound. "That was not fair" she says, her head is a little to the left side so she can look at Sara. But despise the serious voice the smile is vivid on her face.

"Well, it's not my fault that you are so sensitive… or… that I love every single part of your body". She says opening Catherine's legs and brushing a finger into her wet core. "Jesus Cat!"

Without warning Sara push two fingers deep inside her. Catherine's torso get up from the bed while a loud moan escape for her throat. Looking from above her face, Sara force deep and faster, just the way Catherine likes, brushing the palm over her clit. Sara's name is called over and over. She look up and see Catherine expression - her neck hyper extended, breathing becomes so erratic. She pushes deep and faster, her hand soaked with her lover's juices. Knowing when her lover is about to come, Sara bent down again and start sucking her clit.

"Oh God!"

Catherine's walls close into Sara's finger as a huge orgasm washes over her body. Sara takes my mouth away although keeping the hand moving inside her. Seeing that Catherine can't coop with another orgasm Sara climbs beside her body watching as Catherine try to catch more oxygen into her cells and lungs.

The blond takes a few minutes to finally look to Sara and those minutes made the brunette start wondering if she did the right thing. It was the first time she took control of everything during their lovemaking, and it was incredible, but what if…

"I'm sorry".

"Sorry… for what?" Sara look away but Catherine pushes her face toward her. "Do you think I didn't like what you did? Sweetie, it was… unbelievable".

"Of course it was, I never forced you to do things at my way"

"And I love it". Sara opens her mouth to answer but no words came "It's ok to let your passion speak louder every now and than"

"So you are not angry?"

"Of course not" she says touches the brunette's face. "And when you feel the need to be in control again, you just have to say it, ok?" Sara nod, blushing.

Later that afternoon, they were at the couch watching TV when Catherine felt the urge to kiss Sara and the kiss lead to a lot of kissing and to a very intense moment but the brunette had suppressed the desire of fuck Catherine senseless instead of being fucked and it took awhile before the orgasm reach her. Apparently Catherine had sense the resistance too.

"God, I love you so much".

"I know and I love you too" Catherine answers kissing the brunette. "And I'd love to show how much but you kind of drained me"

"It's ok, I don't plan at going anywhere" Catherine smiles from ear to ear and rest her body against Sara's.

**The end**


End file.
